


Licia's penance

by Thatauthoryouhate



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls II
Genre: Bribery, Coercion, F/M, Oral Sex, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25525834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatauthoryouhate/pseuds/Thatauthoryouhate
Summary: Your journey is coming to an end, but there's still one loose end to tie up. The Nameless Usurper has invaded you twice now, and you finally confront Licia about it. Not truly wishing to slay the miracle dealer, she offers an enticing argument for clemency.
Relationships: Licia of Lindelt/Reader
Kudos: 11





	Licia's penance

The hunt to find Vendrick ended in disappointment, to say the least. The former king of these lands is nothing more now but another hollow, a strong hollow to be sure, but little else. Thankfully at least, you were able to reclaim his ring. And thus, the next leg of your journey unfolds...

You arrive back in Majula after warping to the far fire. Sitting beside it is the ever-present Emerald Herald. You give a quick wave, and you head off towards your desired location. The Rotunda, and Licia. Twice now you've been invaded by a curious person. The “Nameless Usurper” as they so claimed. Honestly, you would have given it little thought. But, the armour they wore looked disturbingly like Licia's. 

Inning of itself, that's not damning. However, you did acquire a special kind of orb that Agdayne assured would aid you in tracking down the villain. Silently you pray it will not react when you get near the miracle dealer. 

At a snail's pace, you descend the stairs to the rotunda. With each step taken, your heart grows heavier. Finally, you stand in the rotunda, and before you is Licia. And there it is. From your pocket, the crushed eye orb begins to stir. You can not help but grimace. 

“Oh, hello there. More miracles I presume?” She asks in that almost mocking tone of hers. “Not today.” You answer. Inwardly you struggle to come to grips with a friend trying to kill you. The only way to satisfy it mentally, is to come to the conclusion you were never friends to begin with. “You know, the gods frown on such scrimpers!” She says, though in a more light-hearted manner than you're used to from her. 

With a deep breath, you resolve to confront her, here and now. “Licia, you have another name don't you?” You ask, trying to be tactful. For her part, Licia makes a show of looking like she's deep in thought. “I'm not sure I follow?” She asks in kind, tilting her head as she does. “I suppose I misspoke, more a title. Nameless Usurper.” You speak the name she wore when she attempted to take your life. 

“Ah, puzzled me out then?” She asks with what sounds like a cackle. “Well, you've bested me twice before. Go ahead then, do what you must.” She says, looking to the floor. It's not quite the reaction you were expecting to get. “Why?” You ask simply. “I have a dream, one I can not see come to fruition with someone like you around.” She explains evenly, and it does little to get you to grips with her motives.

“I see, so you're going to keep trying kill me as long as we both exist then?” You ask with a sigh, not wanting to believe that is actually the case. A silence rests between the two of you, and Licia places a finger to her chin in thought. “I could do that, but I'd rather save the effort.” She confesses with a shrug. The only question really is if her words ring true or not. 

“So, are you going to kill me?” She asks once it's clear you're not going to offer a response. “I don't want to.” You admit with a nod, and you notice Licia smile at that. “But, my journey's been hampered enough by you already.” You finish your point. Unsurprisingly, a tension forms between the two of you. Finally, Licia sighs. “If I leave, will that convince you of my intentions?” She asks. It would be nice to end things so simply, but you're not a complete fool. You know as well as anyone that the cracked shards used to invade others can work from almost anywhere.

“Still not convinced? Then how about reparations as well.” She begins, practically smirking. You gesture for her to continue, wondering what exactly she can offer to make up for not one, but two attempts on your life. “You know, I wasn't always so virtuous.” She begins, motioning at her outfit. Truly something befitting a saint. No wonder a peddler of miracles wears it. 

“I once did things that would make even Nehma herself blush. We have some fun, and I leave. Call us even.” She finishes her explanation, and even licks her lips in a sultry manner. It is true that throughout your journey you've not felt the touch of a woman. Sure you've battled alongside Lucatiel, and rescued the Pyromancer Rosabeth, but there is nothing intimate about those relationships. Even the Emerald Herald, who has been providing you your strength does so purely for her own reasons.

Feeling dirty for what you're about to say, you steel yourself. “That... That seems agreeable.” You say. Licia gives you no chance to reconsider, and closes the small gap between you. Her scent assaults your nostrils, strong and earthy. Not what you expected, but you're not going to complain. “Good choice, now let go of yourself for a time.” She orders, before planting a brief kiss on your cheek. Once she withdraws from the act, she grabs the hood covering her head.

She pulls it down to reveal her face. Her hair is a lighter shade of brown than you expect, and tied at the back into a small bun. Her face is plain, yet free of blemishes. Rather safely, you can say she's cute. A light clearing of her throat brings you back into reality. “Well, if you can get ready for me.” She instructs, taking a step back from you. Your expression must look quite dumb, as she huffs in annoyance. “I'm not pulling down your leggings.” She says with some indigence.

Sheepishly, you remove your leggings, carefully leaving them on the floor beside you. Thankfully you always preferred lighter armour, so they'll be easy enough to re-equip after. With some embarrassment, you look away from Licia. Your underwear is little more than a cloth wrapped around to cover your buttocks and nether region. Not the most appealing to look at, you're sure.

If she has any objections though, she doesn't show it. No, instead she lowers herself onto her knees. With a slight adjustment, her face is now no more than an inch away from your wrappings. In anticipation, you already feel yourself growing hard. “Let's see what you have for me then.” Licia all but purrs, and begins to unravel the cloth wrapped around you.

She easily gets rid of the cloth, and unlike yourself simply throws is to one side, caring not where it lands. Her hand is promptly wrapped around your shaft, and you twitch in her grasp. “My, it's bigger than I hoped.” She hums, giving a quick pump along your length. You're pretty sure she's just saying that, yet you can't help but feel emboldened by the compliment. 

After a few more slow, but forceful strokes she comes to a stop. “You're not going to be satisfied with just my hand though, are you?” She asks rhetorically, as before you can even begin to think of a response her lips rest upon your tip. Almost methodically, she opens her mouth just enough to let you begin to slide in. You can not help it, and let out a low moan at the sudden warmth that is her mouth.

She does not relent however; gently taking more and more of your length. All of a sudden she has half of you inside, when she pulls back, letting your cock free with a light pop. “Well I'm sure this is fun for you, but I'm going to finish it now.” She says with a menacing tone. You clench and ready yourself for a sudden blow. 

It comes as a pleasant surprise when her lips are around your cock once more. In one, swift motion, she engulfs the entirety of your length. Any tension you felt instantly evaporates as your tip reaches the back of her throat. With a wet, gargling noise she withdraws. Coming to a stop with nothing but your tip still inside her. Again, she pushes her head forward, wrapping her throat around your length.

This continues several times, the gargles she makes resonating around the rotunda. All good things must come to an end however; and you warn Licia that you're about to cum. She tries to answer you, but is muffled by your meat in her mouth. That proves too much to bear, and you feel the almost forgotten sensation of your tip twitching. A second later, and your seed shoots from your cock directly into Licia's waiting throat.

Licia certainly is skilled, as she drinks down your cum eagerly with every twitch. It's impossible not to pant, as you begin to catch your breath. All the while, Licia still sucks gently on your spent cock. You wince as your now tender flesh endures her ministrations, and she finally relents. With no wasted movement, she allows your cock to slip from her mouth. 

“Satisfied?” She asks smugly, sounding not unlike Sweet Shalquoir. You can only nod. “Good.” She says simply, and is quickly back on her feet. After wiping some saliva from the corner of her lips, she hastily lifts her hood back up. “This is goodbye then. Let us pray are paths do not cross again.” She says with that wicked smile of hers. Leaving you not chance to respond, she heads towards Majula. Likely she intends to use the bonfire to warp somewhere far away.

You can't help but frown as her form disappears up the stairs. All that time of knowing her, and it's only in a few final moments you truly appreciate her. Suddenly, you hear yourself laughing at the thought. “Idiot.” You chastise yourself aloud. To be so easily swayed by such a simple act, what a fool.

With Licia now out of the picture, and your cock unceremoniously hanging out. You grab your cloth wrap, and re-apply it. That done, you also re-equip your leggings in no time at all. 

Your journey is no doubt coming to an end soon. Despite the pleasant distraction that was getting even with Licia, you have your next destination in mind. You ascend the stairs to the ever sunny Majula, and prepare to find the home of Vendrick's brother...


End file.
